Ni que mi vida dependiera de ello
by Kurt Diggory
Summary: Kurt Hummel es un auror egresado de la academia, al salir se entera de que ah habido una fuga masiva de Azkaban de la cual ah salido Cooper Anderson I, un mortifago que hace mucho tiempo atras, su padre habia encerrado. Ahora el mortifago buscara venganza, pero no estara solo.


_Kurt Hummel es un auror egresado de la academia, ahora, con una fuga masiva de Azkaban deberá poner en practica lo aprendido, ya que uex-mortifago apresado por su padre ah escapado y lo buscara hasta encontrarlo y asesinarlo._

Capitulo 1:

El titulo de Auror era todo lo que necesitaba Kurt para comenzar a ejercer su profesión. Tenia las ganas, tenia el aliento de los que estaban con el, pero sobre todo, tenia el apoyo de los que necesitaba. Y por sobre todo el talento y la determinación. Poreso, cuando por fin fue el día de la entrega de reconocimientos, el suyo fue nombrado con honores, junto al de Ronald Weasley y Harry James Potter.

Juntos, habían sido los mejores en la academia, y como era de suponerse, Hermione Granger, que ahora era egresada de Leyes en la Facultad mágica de Derecho, era la que entregaba los diplomas, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero por sobre todo, amigos míos... Nunca duden de sus capacidades, ahora Quien-Ustedes-Saben, se ah ido, y todo se lo debemos a la capacidad de los que saben luchar, de la valentía y el coraje de la gente que se propuso ser valiente por sobre todos los males y adversidades que se les pusieron al frente. Por eso, declaro a la generación de la Academia de Aurores, egresada!.- Hermione, que era la que había dado el discurso, dejo la varita de lado, con la que había hecho el encantamiento para hacer mas potente su voz, y les indico a todos que lanzaran chispas rojas de sus varitas en muestra de felicidad.

Ya en la fiesta de celebración, Kurt estaba esperando un momento solo para hablar con Harry. A lo que sabia, el chico estaba soltero y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para decirle eso que, hace meses sentía por el.

Si, Kurt Hummel estaba enamorado de Harry Potter. Su compañero de la academia. Con el que había pasado momentos tanto divertidos como difíciles y aunque no estuvieron en la misma casa de Hogwarts y no se hablaran mucho, durante la estadía con los demás aurores se había logrado una conexión muy importante entre ellos dos.  
Ahora que Hermione y Ron salian dejaban a Harry muy de lado y lo único que le quedaba era quedarse con Kurt en las habitaciones a jugar ajedrez mágico o leer revistas de deporte muggles (O de moda, en el caso de Kurt) y hacer bromas o juegos de vez en cuando. Y no era que Harry no hubiera notado antes esa atracción de Kurt hacia el, si ya lo había hecho, pero.. por alguna razón (No herir sus sentimientos, decía el) no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto.

-Harry, que bueno que te encuentro..- Kurt llego sonriendo a su lado, con una copa de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano vistiendo un traje color purpura perlado y dando leves saltitos.  
-Oh, Kurt -El azabache le sonrió de la misma manera que el otro lo había hecho- Que se te ofrece?  
-Que hacias?- Dijo, para después de un gesto con la mano de Harry notar que el pelirrojo lo había dejado solo para ir a bailar con su novia. Se les veía muy felices y sonrientes. Porque no podría tener el algo así con alguien? Con Harry, para variar?

Al final, como siempre... Harry y Kurt terminaron hablando de otra cosa ya que la cobardía del segundo por expresar sus sentimientos había sido mayor.

Al día siguiente, ya estaban todos a punto de regresar a sus casas, llevaban maletas, bolsos... todo lo necesario para llevar lo necesario.  
-Hey, Kurt! Mira lo que ah salido en "El Profeta" la tarde de ayer!- Hermione se le acerco corriendo y el chico de ojos claros se detuvo y leyó la primera pagina del periódico, la cual tenia una fotografía movible de la torre de Azkaban destrozada.

_**"Fuga masiva de Azkaban" **_

El chico comenzó a leer:  
"La tarde del pasado viernes un caos se desato en el ministerio al saberse la fuga en masa que surgió de presidio mágico donde se encontraban reclusos los magos mas peligrosos. Al parecer han escapado de ahí antiguos mortifagos y se sospecha que quieran volver a encontrar algún amo que quiera llevarlos de nuevo al poder como hace ya algunos anos.  
Algunos de los escapados han sido los Malfoy, los Carrow, los Parkinson, Yaxley y varios otros peligrosos... El ministro de magia ah hecho declaraciones sobre..."  
-Haremos algo al respecto? Ron y Harry ya saben de esto? -Kurt comenzo a alterarse y la chica hizo un ademán de silencio.  
-Si, ya saben y creo que seria prudente hablarlo con sus escuadrones, Kurty.- Entonces Kurt noto algo que no había visto en la primera hojeada. Donde aparecía un listado delos fugados aparecia el apellido Anderson. Kurt se puso blanco como la nieve, mas de lo habitual en su tez blanca y aporcelada.  
-Ku.. Kurt? Estas bien?- El chico negó con la cabeza.  
-Anderson... Ese no era.. -Trago duro antes de responder- No fue el mortifago que mi padre... envió a Azkaban...? -Y estaban en lo correcto. Cooper Anderson I había sido enviado a Azkaban por el padre ahora fallecido de Kurt, Burt Hummel, y ahora este había escapado, el y quien sabe cuantos mas.  
-Y... si toma represalias contra. mi? -Kurt sentia la piel erizada y un mareo potente.

_díganme que les parece... lo sigo? Ya tengo muchas ideas y lo venia pensando desde hace meses... c: _

_gracias! Dejen comentarios por favor!._


End file.
